Ghostly Charades
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Jack decides to play a game, involving ghosts! But what happens when Danny and Jazz are too good, and Danny more so than Jazz!one shot


This one isn't as good, i just got bored and decided to picture the Fenton's playing Charades using ghosts, although i figure Danny and Jazz would be a bit to good at it so i figure, consequences? i don't own DP

_**Line break**_

Jack ran up the stairs to the living room "family come down here" he yelled.

Grudgingly the other three Fenton's trudged downstairs "what is it Jack" Maddie grumbled.

Jack eagerly held out the box "I have the perfect family bonding game" he said happily.

Maddie looked curiously at the box while Jazz and Danny exchanged the 'we're doomed' looks "it ghostly charades" he said as he opened the box to reveal a ton of different cards.

Maddie gleefully clapped her hands "great idea but where did you get the information" she asked happily.

Jack smiled " the computer was on down stairs and had tons of info, though I'm not sure who did it all" he said slowly.

Danny went a little pale and jazz kicked him in the shin.

Maddie shrugged and motioned them to sit around the edge of the room as she moved the coffee table to the side.

Slowly Danny and Jazz went to sit "you want to go first Danny boy" Jack asked.

Danny shrugged and walked up to where his dad had set the box on the now relocated coffee table.

Danny looked at the card and mentally smacked himself.

Annoyed he did a bow to the group "can we talk" he asked quickly.

Jack nodded and Danny resumed the bow "oh savior of the ghost zone, I am your humble servant" he said in a thick accent.

Jazz laughed "frostbite!" she shouted while the adults looked on confused.

Danny grinned and put the card in a new pile and Jazz picked up a new one.

She looked at it and with an annoyed look folded her arms "beware" she muttered.

Danny burst out laughing to hard to talk while Jack and Maddie thought for a second.

Suddenly Jack shot up "the box ghost" he shouted.

Jazz rolled her eyes before putting the card down.

Happily jack picked up a new card and stared at it in confusion.

Quickly he looked down at three ghostly hints to use he had added "mia amiko's?" he said in a confused voice.

Danny gasped and shot up "that's Wulf" he shouted.

Jack and Maddie looked at him funny while Danny grabbed a new card.

He studied it closely and rolled his eyes.

Quickly he turned to the other three "I see the parade from above, and all the twists and turns it might or might not take" he recited from memory.

Jazz gasped "Clockwork!" she yelled.

Quickly she ran to grab another card and grinned "I hate friutloops" she said while trying to hold back a laugh.

Danny started laughing "Plasmious" he choked out.

Both parents fell silent to watch their two children with growing interest.

Danny gasped at his card and looked fearfully at Jazz "future" was all he muttered.

Jazz took the hint "Dark Dan" she said.

Danny nodded and Jazz grabbed a new card.

She smiled gently at Danny and turned to see the whole group "trouble for attention" she said slyly.

Danny smirked "amorpho?" he asked.

Jazz nodded.

Quickly Danny got another card while the two adults kept growing suspicions.

Danny let out an annoyed growl "twas once upon a Christmas" he began dramatically.

Jazz rolled her eyes "ghost writer" she said.

Danny grinned as she went to get another card.

She made a gross face "disturbing" she muttered.

Danny smirked "box lunch" he said before grabbing another card.

He looked at it and smirked "I am the master of really long winded introductions" he said.

Jazz laughed "technus" she said in a sing song voice.

A frown began to form on Maddie's face as Jazz grabbed a card.

She rolled her eyes "would you like a cookie" she asked sweetly.

Danny laughed "lunch lady" he said as he went for another card.

He laughed "I am the ghost zones worst hunter" he joked.

Jazz laughed as well "that's Skulker" she said childishly.

She quickly got another card and frowned "you will remember" she said.

Danny growled "ember" he muttered.

He grabbed a card "your wish is my command" he said.

Jack jumped up "Desiree" he shouted randomly.

Both kids shook in surprise and looked at them.

Danny nodded and jack grabbed a card and stared in confusion "Jazz's boyfriend" he said in confusion.

Jazz growled "Johnny 13" she muttered.

Angrily she grabbed another card "ahoy there matey" she muttered.

Danny laughed "Youngblood" he said.

He then went to grab another card and gasped.

Nervously he looked at his parents who were frowning in thought "can I change cards" he asked nervously.

Jack shook his head "not according to the rules" Maddie said.

Danny nervously looked down at his card and gulped.

Slowly he got into a battle crouch and they all looked at him in confusion.

Nervously he did some kicks and dodges until his mom snapped her fingers "your Danny Phantom" she yelled.

Danny relaxed "yep, your turn" he said.

Maddie shook her head "no I mean your literally Danny Phantom" she said.

Danny tensed "of course I'm not, do I look dead to you" he asked tensely.

Maddie frowned "that's what I don't get but whether I get it or not, your to good at this, you and Jazz both, and we have repeatedly tested Jazz for ectoplasm which leaves one possibility…" she trailed off.

Danny rolled his eye and crossed his arms "seriously? Phantom has white hair and green eyes, news flash, Black hair, Blue eyes" he said motioning as he said it.

Maddie thought for a second "fine, but I think we're done" she said.

Jazz got up "please just a little bit more, this is fun" she begged.

They all stared at her in amazement "did you say fun" they all three asked together.

Jazz shrugged while Maddie sighed in defeat.

Slowly she picked up a card and stared at it.

She quickly looked through the hints and smiled inwardly, she decided to try a test "To cease the storm to end the fear the sword must sheath in pumpkin near" she said.

Danny growled "fright night" he muttered.

Maddie thought for a second "mind if we change this a bit, I'll say something from the ghost on the card and we'll tally up the points at the end for the winner, it's makes it end quicker" she said.

Everyone agreed and she picked up another card "we are 2,008 years old" she said.

Danny rolled his eyes "vulture ghosts" him and Jazz said together.

Maddie marked down the results and grabbed another card "I am a judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary, executioner" she said.

Danny gasped "Walker" he shouted.

Maddie grabbed another card "I am a councilor in charge of stealing youth" she said slowly.

Danny raised an eyebrow "spectra?" he asked.

Maddie gained an inner frown, he was truly to good "a stubby little sidekick" she said.

Danny and Jazz looked at each other curiously "sounds like Bertrand" Jazz said slowly.

Maddie wrote down a tally "works loyally at the Ghost Zone Prison" she said.

Danny laughed "loyal is the last thing I would describe as loyal" he said.

Suddenly he paled and shut his mouth "controlled" she said simply.

Danny snorted "Lydia was more than controlled" he said.

Jazz elbowed him "wears the ring of rage and the crown of fire" she said.

She looked carefully at Danny, not even Jack knew that little fact, she only knew it because she cornered a ghost, only ghosts knew about it.

Danny laughed a bit "Pariah Dark, king of the ghost zone" he said.

Maddie folded her arms "okay come clean" she said.

Danny gulped "what do you mean" he asked nervously.

Maddie rolled her eyes, Jack was asleep in the corner by this time "only ghosts know that fact, I only know because I cornered one and it told me during that ghost king incident" she said.

Danny sighed "I guess it's impossible to fool you isn't it" he said.

Jazz started smiling "I guess you've caught me, I am Danny Phantom" he said quietly.

Maddie rolled her eyes "like I didn't notice" she muttered.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise "yikes" he said.

Maddie motioned for him to continue "you sounded like Jazz for a moment there" he said.

All three laughed, causing Jack to wake up asking where the ghost was.

With out saying a thing they silently put the game where Jack wouldn't ever find it again.

For a hint, it involved Danny and a cement wall using intangibility.


End file.
